


The Things He Said

by Ivyzord



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Short, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivyzord/pseuds/Ivyzord
Summary: Kurt and DeSarde are about to get closer when he gets to say those special words.I think it's a wasted opportunity that he doesn't get to say it when you romance him in the game.
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Kudos: 9





	The Things He Said

De Sardet looks at undressing Kurt with expectation. Her heart jumps a bit as he carelessly discards his shirt and closes the distance between them. His hand trace her exposed shoulders. One wanders to her neck and caresses it as he leans in to whisper right by her ear: "Move closer, things are about to get spicy..."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this shitpost in a fic form. It just wouldn't leave my head. If it made you laugh/snort/smile/ I'm happy. 
> 
> It gave me a brake from working on my other project that was sorely needed. 
> 
> Didn't know if it would be funnier if he whispered it or yelled at the top of his lungs. Either way... Ta-dah!


End file.
